The present invention relates generally to improvements in toys and it relates more particularly to an improved finger manipulated multi-functional animated toy.
There are many forms of animated toys which are available and these are generally of two types, those which are motor driven by either electric or mechanical motors and those which are manually driven by various mechanical arrangements. The present invention relates to animated toys of the latter type in which various of the toy movements and functions may be separately and independently effected and controlled. A great variety of toys have been heretofore available in which the toy functions and movements are manually effected, but these possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. They are complex and unreliable devices of very limited ranges of performance, difficult to manipulate and operate, of little versatility and adaptability and otherwise leave much to be desired.